In My Eyes
by Aurora528
Summary: Usally what you cant see is the thing you want to see. post FN is a MA fanfic
1. Commanding Officer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel, only the plot. The rewrite may take longer than i thought!**

**I do not care for flames so be my guest and waste your time.**

**Commanding ****Officer**

As the flag rose high above the heads of Terminal City's current residents, a new alliance was formed between the Anomalies and Transgenics, an unspoken agreement that they were in this together. They weren't running away anymore, but taking a stand, after all they were soldiers.

Max stood there, glaring out at the gathering mobs just beyond TC's gates. She could feel Logan's eyes following her every move, and it was beginning to bug her, not that she'd ever tell him that. Having enough of his starring contest with the back of her head she moved over to Alec, seeing his shoulder still bleeding heavily.

"You should get that looked at" she said softly. He turned towards her, his expression a mixture of surprise and something she couldn't quite place.

"I'm fine" he grinned, his eyes now devoid of all emotion. Shaking her head, she walked off, knowing he would follow her to med-bay.

* * *

Later that day, Max and Alec headed towards Head Quarters, where most of TC's residents were now argueing. They had all agreed that they needed to take a stand, but finding a leader was another thing entirely.

Max had willingly stepped up to the plate, but no one there really trusted her, or any 09-er, thinking them nothing more than traitors. There were shouts that a former CO should lead them, but none seemed willing after glancing at Alec.

To say the X5 was annoyed would be a severe understatement, but instead of continuously running his hands through his hair like he usually did, he decided instead to give the crowd his best death glare, which could rival even Max's.

Max pleaded her case, trying to convince them to at least give her a chance, but no one liked the fact that she took orders from an ordinary.

"ENOUGH" immediately all transgenics quieted and stood erect, even Max had straitened her back. '_How did Alec...' _her thoughts were broken when he continued "Look you may not trust her, but she's lived with these people her whole life, she knows the way they work."

"What about you?" one of the transgenics asked, '_Alec, yeah right he cant even take care himself let alone a whole nation' _Max thought, but was glad he stood up for her. "You've been out of Manticore for awhile, and you were a CO back at Manticore" the same X4 added.

Max couldn't believe it, a CO, Alec was a CO. "I'm not the one for the job Max is" he replied, keeping his Manticore mask in place.

So it was decided, Max would lead them along with Alec and Mole.

"Well that was hectic" she groaned, slumping somehow gracefully into a nearby chair. Alec smirked, rubbing her shoulders playfully.

"Oh I don't know Maxie, I think they're beginning to like you" he remarked as she swatted his hands away.

"Don't call me that" she replied tiredly, leaning her head on the table in front of her.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I will post more next chapter. Hope you liked it and please review.**


	2. Never A Dull Moment

**Sorry about the misspelled words last chapter hopefully this is better and thanks you for the reviews.**

**Never A Dull Moment**

Max lifted her head off the desk _'I can't believe I fell asleep' _she thought, glancing outside and estimating the time to be around 6 am. She stood up, stretched, then walked over to the door. The room was small, some sort of office at one point, probably from before the Pulse.

Stepping out, she saw Alec, Logan, Luke, Dix, and even Mole over by one of the Monitors.

"What's going on?" she asked walking up to them.

"Dix picked up on some hover drone footage of two Transgenics being chased by white" Alec replied, no trace of his usual smirk. She stepped up next to him, starring down at the screen. She saw a male and female running from what looked to be Familiars judging by the way they moved.

"Alec!" she said as she turned and made her way down the platforms steps to the ground level. He followed, jogging over to the table along the right wall.

"Communication?" she asked without turning around, catching the ear piece Alec threw in her direction. "Check!" she said more to herself, looking over some maps of TC on another table at the opposite end of the room.

"Glock?" he called back and caught it the same manor, "Check!"

"Cartridge" she called for as it flew through the air, landing neatly in her hand. She turned and made her way to the parking garage. "Anything else we need?" she asked still walking away, Alec right behind her.

"Keys" he replied, grinning.

Logan could only stare after them, an almost envious expression adorning his face. After they disappeared, he turned to watch the screen, where white was gaining on the two transgenics.

* * *

"We using the back?" Alec asked, referring to the 3 exits they used daily. They made it to the garage and Max straddled her ninja as he hopped onto his own dark green motorcycle.

She gave him a grin and he knew they were taking the front door. Smirking, they sped away from the garage and were meet by the angry mob on the other side of the fence.

"This should be fun" he said as he revved the engine. Max continued to grin, as she pulled her dark sunglasses over her eyes, Alec doing the same.

Without a second thought, they both released the brakes, shooting towards the gate. Jumping an over turned car that was used as a ramp, they landed, people quickly moving out of the way as not to get run over by the two speeding motorcycles.

* * *

Two X5's, one male, one female blurred down the street, stopping dead in their tracks when they found their path blocked by Familiars. They were trapped, backed up against an old looking building.

White exited his car, gun in hand, and pointing it at the smaller female.

"Come quietly or I'll shoot" he said menacingly and meaning every word. The woman glared, crouching down into a fighting stance, Whites finger moving towards the trigger.

**'BANG'** a shoot rang out.

* * *

**Did she make it? Where are Max and Alec?**

**I will post more tomorrow maybe, and if you think that I still need a Beta then please say so. Please Review this will probably be a long story.**


	3. Good Shot

**I will try to make this chapter longer, and the song is _'Anything for you' by Evanescence_.**

**Good Shot**

**'BANG'** a shot rang out and the gun was thrown from White's hand, a gaping hole in his palm. He turned and there was Alec supporting his bike.

"I always was a good shot" he smirked, kicking off the ground, and riding towards where White was trying to retrieve his gun.

_**I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew**_

"494" White growled. "Shoot it" he ordered the Familiars and Alec's anger flared at being referred to as an _'it'_. He swung around on his back tire, now facing White as shots rang out all around him. He released the brake and rammed straight into Ames, who was back on his feet in seconds.

_**If you want me,  
Come and find me**_

After the impact, Alec had no choice but to swerve his bike to the side, skidding across the ground.

_**Nothing's stopping you so please release me**_

The other two Transgenics began fighting back, outnumbered 10-2.

_**I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me**_

Max who had taken out the snipers on the roof saw White get his gun and raised it, aiming at Alec, causing panic to run through her.

_**Make believe  
close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you**_

She jumped off the low roof with the grace of a cat and landed in a small crouch. Without hesitation, she sprang into action trying to get to Alec.

_**Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
there's only you and everyday I need more**_

"Where's 452?" White taunted.

"Right here" he turned to see one pissed off X5.

_**If you want me  
Come and find me**_

Before she could even take a step towards him, he once again raised the gun to Alec's head.

_**I'll do anything you say just tell me**_

"I wouldn't move if I were you" he warned the male X5, his eyes still trained on Max.

_**I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you**_

Alec starred at her, and she knew what he was planning.

_**I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you**_

In a blur he was battling White for the gun.

_**Anything for you**_

Ames got the upper hand, kicking his legs out from under him and re-lifting his gun.

_**I'll become your earth and sky  
forever never die**_

This time pointed at Max who was now fighting one of the familiars that had somehow snuck up on her.

_**I'll be everything you need**_

He pulled the trigger.

_**I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you**_

_**I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you**

* * *

_

**Did Max survive and would Alec really do anything for her? Will post tomorrow.**


	4. As the Last Breath I Take

**Thanks 'The Transience' for the advice and I'll use it, and thank you for the reviews everyone. I love cliffhangers so expect more, and I also love 'Evanescence' so I will be using the song _'My Last Breath'_ by them in this chapter.**

**As the Last Breath I Take**

Max spun around when she heard the gun go off, only to see Alec standing in front of her, his hand clutching his chest. It was then she realized he had taken a bullet for her.

"ALEC" she called, but he didn't move or acknowledge her. The gun had been aimed at her head, but Alec being taller caused the bullet to pierce his upper chest.

Ignoring the pain, Alec launched an upper cut punch to Whites jaw then spun and kicked an approaching Familiar, his instincts taking over.

The other two transgenics were now backed up against the wall again, but Max came to their rescue, flipping over a Familiars head and landing in front of them.

She punched him square in the nose, growling when he showed no sign of pain. Thinking quickly, she performed a roundhouse kick straight to his head, snapping his neck, and killing him. She then turned and tried to punch another, but it was expertly blocked.

Her anger flared and her moves became a blur as she beat the shit out of the Familiar, still not stopping even after they were unconscious. She was so angry and upset that she just took it out on anything she could get her hands on_, _her own knuckles now bleeding.

She was pulled away from the now bloody pulp, and she struggled, but her assailant wouldn't let go.

"Max" a voice called softly, _'I know that voice, it... cant be' _she thought, finally settling down. He released her and she was able to turn and get a good look at is face.

There, standing in front of her was her little brother Seth and after glancing to his left, she saw her sister, Jace.

She was pulled out of her shock however when she heard White call for back up, he was badly bruised, bleeding from his head and seemed to be leaning heavily on one leg. She took a glance at Alec and saw his usual mask in place, she flinched, his whole upper body was covered in blood, and he had a gash over his left eye.

"We have to get out of here" Jace called out.

"But how?" Seth asked, seeing about 2 more Familiars headed their way.

"The bikes" Max replied and they made a dash over to where Alec was with White and the motorcycles. "Alec" Max called to him, but his eyes never left Ames, "Alec" Max tried again and finally he turned and ran after them.

They got to the bikes and heard approaching vans, Seth and Jase got on Alec's bike as Max and Alec hopped on the ninja, after that they gunned the engines and were off.

* * *

They weren't far from TC when Alec began to lose consciousness and whispered "max" before completely blacking out, his weight brought the ninja down and they were thrown off. Seth turned the bike around and saw Max rise and jog over to Alec lying prone on the ground pale, and covered in blood.

"Alec, wake up, damit wake up" Max demanded but it sounded more like a plea.

**_hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long_**

"Max" he whispered weakly his voice pained and even with her enhanced hearing she had to strain to hear him.

**_All I wanted to say was i love you and I'm not afraid_**

"Why? Why did you take that bullet for me?" she demanded an answer even though she knew he couldn't give one

**_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_**

Alec tried to focus on her, but he was fading into darkness again "I'm..._sorry_".

**_Holding my last breath_**

Max felt like she couldn't breathe just staring at his closed eyes.

**_Safe inside myself_**

She wanted to to do something, save him but she couldn't move.

**_Are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_**

Jace stepped over to her and helped her up "We've got to get him to TC" her voice sad but determined.

**_I'll miss the winter_**

Max felt cold inside but nodded '_this is all my fault, he's going to die and it's all my fault... just like Ben.'_

**_A world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_**

She wanted to run but something else made her get on the bike with Seth while Jace supported Alec on the other.

**_I know you hear me_**

Max glanced back at Alec _'I'm sorry, for everything.'_

**_I can taste it in your tears_**

One lone tear fell down her cheek, the wind quickly drying her face.

**_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_**

They raced down the street and saw TC's back gates which were now thrown open upon seeing them.

**_Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here_**

They came to a stop and Joshua took Alec and ran to the infirmary, Max about to follow, but something stopped her and she just closed her eyes.

**_But still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_**

Only to open them and find herself feeling more alone then she ever had.

**_Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_**

And there she fell a broken angel in a broken world on the ground for all of Terminal City to see.

**_say goodnight (holding my last breath)  
don't be afraid (safe inside myself) calling me calling me as you fade to black (are all my thoughts of you) sweet raptured light it ends here tonight (holding my last breath) (safe inside myself) (are all my thoughts of you) (sweet raptured light it ends here tonight) (holding my last breath)

* * *

_**

**Will Alec make it? Will Max keep falling or will someone catch her? Will post if you review.**


	5. Broken Angel

_Sorry I haven't updated in a awhile, I was having computer problems. Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or their characters. _

**Broken Angel**

She was still sitting where she had fallen, tears running down her face. She had been staring off into space not responding to anything even after it started raining. Jace walked up and sat down next to her on the soaked ground in the pouring rain. She didn't say anything, what was there to say? Max just sat there not even blinking, and the two girls just stared off into the distance. All the Transgenics in TC seemed to be in slow motion or had stopped all together, everyone there liked Alec or at least respected him, and with him fighting for his life it frightened most of them, it made them realize that their soldiers, enhanced killing machines, but still bleed and die all the same.

* * *

Joshua had run strait to the infirmary and the med field doctors there had immediately taken Alec in and began to operate to remove the bullet. Joshua stood there he couldn't believe his friend might not make it.

Gem walked up and put a hand on his solder to comfort the distressed anomaly. Even with Hope **(that's what I named Gems baby just because every thing they went** **through)** she wanted to help out around TC, so she volunteered to help out at the infirmary, and she also takes rations for food. She watched from behind the window as the surgeons worked to remove the bullet in Alec's chest.

Bel the head surgeon there was heard yelling that they needed more blood and that to prepare a crash cart that had been stolen long before Freak Nation. Blood was every where and Bel's face was grim, but still she tried.

* * *

Max couldn't just sit there she had to do something she couldn't let him die, he cant leave her, not now. He was her brother... maybe.. Just maybe..NO, he was dying and she was thinking of the future. She shot up off the ground, startling Jace, Max turned her head upward and watched the rain drops fall towards the earth, she closed her eyes and when she opened them they saw new determination in them, _Alec's not going to leave me, not like this _she thought and ran towards the infirmary, and to Alec.

_She's back _Seth thought as he pulled Jace to her feet and took off running in the direction Max had gone.

* * *

The doors to the infirmary burst open to reveal a socked Max; she ran down the hall and came to a stop right next to Gem and Joshua. She looked through the glass and there was Alec lying prone on the table, she heard Bel, who was still trying to remove the bullet, yell that his lung had collapsed and that the bullet had penetrated his upper right chest and after passing in between the clavicle and 1st rib, struck and perforated the right brachio-cophalic vein and the right internal thoracic artery. The bullet then went through the apex of the upper lobe of the right lung and struck the antero-lateral aspect of the 3rd thoracic vertebra, meaning he had little chance of survival.

_If anyone can survive this it's Alec, _Max thought without even realizing what she was thinking. "I've got the bullet" Bel suddenly yelled over the beeping of the heart monitor that had been left behind after the pulse **(That building use to be a hospital, a small one but a hospital).**

Then the heart monitor flat lined and Bel called for the paddles. Max was watching in the door way she couldn't breathe, it felt like she was suffocating as if her own heart had stopped. She had a sudden flash back of the time in the woods when she couldn't save Ben and had took his life with her own hands then left him there for them to take then she heard the words that have been burned in her memory ever since that day _You are poison to everyone around you. _

_NO she wont give in she wont give up on him, he'll make it, he'll wake up and say I'm always alright like he always does, he'll crack some joke about Logan, he'll give her that same old smart ass smirk, he'll... he'll.._ She couldn't think anymore she couldn't concentrate on anything but the sound of the flat line heart monitor.

"CLEAR" Bel said before bring the paddles down on his blood socked chest, his body jerked and the heart monitor beeped once before going flat line again. "AGIAN, CLEAR" Bel repeated, but the same thing happened. "CLEAR" she yelled one last time, but still no response came.

Bel turned to Max and shook her head before lowering it, Max stood there then ran to Alec's side and took his hand, it was cold, but he couldn't be... he couldn't be gone. Mostly all of TC stood watching including Original Cindy, sketchy, Normal, and Logan who had yet to leave.

"Alec I... you can't leave me here, you can't leave me to take care of TC alone" she said in a shaky voice one that only the transgenics could hear. "I can't... I cant do this alone... ha... look at me, admitting that I cant do something alone, but I... cant" she continued, "I'm supposed to save the world from the Familiars, to stop White, your suppose to be there with me" new tears were now streaming down her face. "Please... Please I lost Ben I can't lose you to" she ended and lowered her head.

There was silence everyone held there breathe and were in tears then... BEEP.

_Sorry again and I hoped you liked it I will add more songs in later chapters and maybe a return of some old characters. _


	6. Don't

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. **_

**_It's finally summer now I can post sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews but I hope for more. I am sorry for last chapter when I said Normal was there I forgot. Anyway the song is_ "Numb" by Linkin Park**

**Don't **

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

It's now steady rhythm soothed as she sat staring out the window no more than 4 feet from where Alec lay. She had been there for 3 hours now not moving, but she wasn't crying anymore either, _Why do I care so much about, 'I don't, it's just because he's Ben's twin'_.

"Max?" A strong but soft voice asked. "Alec" Max turned and stared at his now open eyes, and held them unblinking.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice no longer soft but hard and cold, Max a little taken back but answered "you were shot, what the hell do you think I'm doing here".

"So it's pity then" his voice still cold, "what the hell are you going on about" she was confused and he wasn't making any sense. "What do you think I'm talking about Max; you told Logan we were never together so why are you still here, is it guilt?"

"I never told Logan and I have no reason to feel guilty _you_ jumped in front of the bullet" her voice was rising but she didn't care. "To save you! Is that why your here you want to keep up appearances so you don't have to deal with Logan? So he doesn't suspect anything?" his voice was even because it hurt to yell the bullet must have hit a lung.

"why am I even having this conversation with you it's none of your damn business" Max said fed up with the argument, "you made it my business when you told him we were together" he said, tired of holding in how he felt for her but he couldn't tell her, not now, he would be damned if he let that ordinary win her.

Max's eyes narrowed, but just then Bel walked in and went up to Alec. Max left and headed to headquarters, on the way she ran into Dalton "How's Alec?" Max looked down at the kid, Dalton looked up to Alec but Max didn't know why "He's awake" she replied and the way his face lit up made her smile a little.

_'God how can he always get under my skin'_ she thought walking into headquarters; she saw Logan, OC, sketchy, and Dix over by one of the monitors.

Logan seeing Max smiled; Max still worked up about what Alec said ignored him. "Dix the sewer secured?" she asked the transgenic sitting in front of the computer. "All clear, they should probably leave tonight, their body's wont hold out much longer from the chemicals in Terminal City."

"All right then, they head out tonight and I need two transgenics to guide them" she declared. "Max" Logan began but was cut short by the now irritated X-5 " Logan we talked about this ...remember after the flag was raised, you can't stay here but I have to, my kind comes first", "your kind?" Logan asked surprised, he thought she wanted to be normal.

"yeah, her _kind _Logan, no matter how much you want her to be like you she's not, she's one of us, a soldier, a transgenic, and it's time both you and Max realized it" everyone had turned to the owner of the voice to find their SIC standing in the doorway, his face challenging the ordinary to dined what he had just said, but both Max and Logan were to shocked to speak.

"Look I don't know about ya'll but Original Cindy has to talk to Max ...alone" and with that OC grabbed Max by the shoulder and steered her towards her office. "Ok what's up wit your boy out there" OC asked once the door was closed, "I don't know" Max said starring at the ground not bothering to correct her that Alec was not her boy.

"What's up boo?" her tone now softer seeing Max so troubled, "he saved my life...he took a bullet for me...almost died for me. Why? Why would he risk everything when I've been I bitch to him since we met?" Max was confused and she hoped Original Cindy had the answers she was looking for, "he cares for you boo he may not show it, but is actions speak a lot louder then is words" she replied OC knew they loved each other Evan if they didn't yet_ 'they'll find out in time, I jus' hope they get the chance'_.

"yeah all the times he screwed up and I had to bail his ass" Max said in a bitter tone her eyes traveled up and caught OC's, challenging much like what Alec had done, but OC just ignored it "and what 'bout all those times he'd had your back, wen' he was there for ya?" she shot back.

Max remembered all the times he had helped her, when he helped her to escape manticore, when he came back for her and destroyed that machine, when he had her back saving the mermaid taking a shot in the arm, when he tried to warn her what his instincts were telling him about Zack, when he comforted her when she told him about Ben something she never told to anyone else, when he helped her free the S1W, when she told Logan they were together, when they were cornered in Jam Pony, when she had become leader of TC, when they saved Jace and Seth from White, and many other times came flashing through her head.

"Alec may have helped me a lot in the past, but his screw ups out weigh it" Max knew she was lying but she wouldn't seem weak and defeated. "Look Max drop dat' strong girl routine of yours an' open your eyes, Alec wil' always hav' your back, he is jus' like you, same manticore mask, he only let seen wat' he want's ya' to see" her voice was hard trying to make Max realize Alec wasn't what she thought him to be.

"You really think he's not who he puts on to be?" Max said truly curious "ya' I do an' dat' little show bac' there proved it" she said pointing to the closed door to her right. Max's head turned and starred at the door _'If that was his mask before then ...' _she thought then turned to look back at OC "I've got to talk to him" her voice betraying some desperation in those words "then go" OC said to give Max a little push.

Max stood and headed for the door, with her hand on the knob she turned "thanks OC" then turned back and exiting the room, "no prob' boo go get your boy" she said to the now empty room.

* * *

**(Start the song now) **

She told him to meet her on the roof at sundown and here she was waiting, it seems all she does anymore is wait for him, she didn't even know if he'd come.

"Max"

She spun around and there he was, the now setting sun lighting up his face, _'god...he's gorgeous' _

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) _

He walked up to her and turned to face her, "Alec I..."

"Don't" his voice was void of all emotion and so was his face.

"Were not like them Max and it seems everything I do, you blame me for it not being _human_ enough" she saw he was no longer looking at her but the sunset.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take _

he turned to face her, she looked about ready to argue and slightly guilty.

"You let everyone in Manticore out, hoping they'd be like _you_ and have a _normal_ life"

"And is that so wrong" Max's voice was harsh and demanding.

"It is when every second you wasted on your fantasy, we were being killed off"

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
you were just like me with someone disappointed in you _

"I did what I thought was best"

"No Max you did what Logan thought was best"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your brother Max, your own unit mate, you sent him away, never to see him again for _that_ ordinary" he said pointing at the roof door.

"Max ...you picked an ordinary over your own kind" He turned and began walking back toward the door.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

"Alec"

"Max ...don't"

**_I hope you like it I will update more often now like maybe every other day._**


	7. Them or us

_**Probably next chapter I will bring some old characters back and sorry about the wait I was on vacation. Hope you like it, and one more thing do we have to put the declaimer? **_

**Them or Us **

She was still standing where he had left her; she was now starring out over Terminal City and the mob on its borders. Her enhanced vision zeroed in on the army vehicle parked at the gates and she sighed _'Whites probably out there right now planning something'_, another sigh _'what did Alec mean when he said I chose them over our own kind, were all the same... god what am I saying were in a war against them and I've been blind, this is survival, them or us and it sure as hell isn't going to be them'. _

With that she stood and walked toward the roofs exit. She made her way down the stairs and through the door at the bottom, "where's Alec" she asked Dix but Mole was the one who answered her "he went to an abandon building down on south, why? You an' pretty boy have a fight". Max glared at the anomaly and left heading toward South Street.

Alec hung out in the building a lot, and she didn't know why the building was old and had holes in the walls. As she walked in she heard the soft music coming from a room down the hall and knew why he spent so much time here. She walked down the hall and stood in the doorway watching as Alec's hands flew over the keys, his eyes closed, lost to the world, but he knew she was there she could see it.

The song seemed to portray their lives, their struggle, their fight, and their hope, she to close her eyes just listening. She heard every note coming from the piano, the distant thunder outside, the now steady beat of the rain, she heard it all. When the music stopped she opened her eyes to see Alec had stopped but was still not facing her, "you were... right" she said in a low voice.

"Well that's not something we hear a lot coming from you" he voice light, he then turned his head to the side, waiting for her response. "Look my kind comes first so get off your ass we got work to do" even though her voice was commanding she had a smile on her face. "That's better" his old smirk was now firmly in place and she was thankful.

He stood and walked towards her "It's them or us Max you do realize that right?" he starred into her eyes as if trying to find the answer in them, "yes and I have no intention of giving up without a fight" she answered and all her eyes showed was determination.

"Then I'll be behind you all the way" with that he smiled, "I'd rather have you beside me" and she to smiled. They starred into each others eyes for what seemed like years before "we should get to headquarters before it starts to pour" Alec said breaking eye contact with her and headed past her out the door, she turned and starred at his retreating back _'what the hell was that' _not coming up with an answer she followed him.

* * *

At HQ things seemed to be running smoothly Max went over to OC and asked to talk to her alone, they were now back in her office. "So boo, don't hold bac' OC wants to hear everything" she said once they were alone, "well I don't really know what happen" Max said confused. "Well jus' give Original Cindy the low down", so Max told her everything that happen up to when she walked into headquarters, "it seems to me that Alec's tired of you tryin' to forget who you are, and don't ya deny it" OC said after Max finished her story she knew Max was always trying to be normal, ignoring who she is and all for roller boy, OC didn't really like Logan always sending Max on dangerous missions while supposedly loving her. 

"How would Alec know about that and why would he even care" Max said even more confused, "see there you go again ... you keep down playing that boy you going to lose him... maybe he cares for ya more than you think... maybe like you care for him" OC was trying to be gentle with the subject but sometimes her boo is just blind.

"I don't care for Alec okay I just told Logan we were together to protect him" Max seemed to be trying to convince herself more then OC, "ya and you were cryin' at his bed side last night because he means nothin' to you" she couldn't believe Max couldn't see it everyone else does. "I've got to go we have to get you guys out of TC tonight" with that Max stood and walked out the door for the second time today, OC right behind her.

Walking back into the room she saw Alec over by Mole then looked and saw Logan over by Luke, she looked back at OC and wished she could make the chose for her, Alec or Logan, one part of her wanted Alec the part that was who she really was, a Transgenic, but the other part of her the part that wanted a normal life, wanted Logan.

She sighed_ 'how did my life come to this, how could I let Alec through the wall I put up around my heart? How did he worm his way between me and Logan? Do I really love him?'_ her questions still went unanswered but she knew she would find out soon.

"Alright Mole your in charge me and Alec will take OC, Logan, and sketch back up through the sewers" she yelled over at the anomaly chewing his cigar with a shotgun slug over his shoulder. "good luck with her princess" she heard Mole say to Alec before heading over to Dix, and Alec headed over to her, "awww come on Max can't we stay a little longer" sketchy said he was hopping to get an interview but every transgenic he tried to talk to just ignored him, "sorry sketch what Max says goes" Alec said and Max was happy he was back to happy go lucky Alec even if it was his mask she didn't think she could handle the real Alec at the moment.

"Got that right" she said and smiled at Alec who returned it _'maybe things wont be tooo different'_ she thought, Logan and sketchy looked at them confused, OC just smiled to herself.

* * *

They'd been walking through the sewers in silence for at least 20 minutes now, Logan wanted to say something to Max, but didn't want to in front of every body else especially Alec. 

They finally made it to the drop off point and they said their goodbyes, "Take care of your selves" OC said and hugged Max then Alec "we will" he said. Logan was the last to leave "be careful Max, see ya Alec" he said and Alec just nodded, "bye Logan" was all Max said as she watched him walk off.

Before they could make it back to the sewer two sector police turned a corner and spotted them, "Max" Alec said as they turned toward the cops "we cant escape through the sewer or they'll know that's how we get in and out of the city" she said only loud enough for his transgenic hearing to pick up. "Do we make a run for it" Alec said already backing up "I don't see any other options", so the blurred around the building to their right and quickly scaled the wall making it onto the roof.

"Max wait" Alec called she stopped and turned toward him "their calling back up... White" he said listening in on the call one of the cops just made, Max's eyes widened, she looked around trying to think of a way out.

Max looked back up at Alec "Jam Pony" they said at the same time, it amazed her how alike they thought, "Come on" he called already making his way on to the next roof.

_**Oh no White's back, will they make it back to TC alive read to find out. This doesn't have anything to do with the story but if more then 3 people can answer this question I'll have another chapter up on the 9th.**_

_**"In Egyptian mythology who was Nut?" **_


	8. GO

**_As Promised here's the next chapter, thank you for the reviews and _****_Congratulations_** to the people who guessed right Nut is the goddess of the sky. The song in this chapter is "Whisper by Evanescence". The bold, Italicize is the song, just the italicized is thoughts. 

**GO **

**(Start song now) **

Their running again, their always running, Max was just glad he's with her. They jumped over onto another roof top and she stumbled only to be caught by Alec.

**_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now _**

Max looked at Alec, he always had her back, no matter what, and she was glad for it, _'I guess Original Cindy was right, how was I so blind'_.

**_This truth  
Drives me  
Into  
Madness _**

_'What about Logan'_ she thought, "Max we've got to keep moving" Alec called 3 feet ahead of her, she blurred over to him as he climbed down a fire escape landing in an ally.

**_If I will it all away _**

They blurred together side by side heading toward the next sector, only to come face to face with a road block "Their setting a perimeter around the sector we cant make it to Jam Pony" Max said coming to a stop, "where do we go then?" he asked stopping next to her. She looked around only to see an abandon warehouse and a bunch of dead ends, hearing approaching vehicles they had no choice "were trapped... all we can do is take cover" Max said before blurring off toward the warehouse with Alec right behind her.

**_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come _**

They knew they'd have to fight for their freedom, they were surrounded, their enemy's closing in on them, and it was now or never. Max turned to Alec, she wanted to tell him, tell him everything, but just then the warehouse door flew open.

**_I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away _**

That's when they attacked using all their training, everything they ever learned.

**_Don't turn away _**

Max watched as Alec did a variation of a jack knife, while doing a side swipe, then throwing a hook kick vertically all before landing.

**_Don't close your eyes _**

Max performed a snap kick than followed up with left hook, breaking the familiar's neck, "452, how nice to see you again".

**_Fallen angels at my feet _**

"White"

**_Death before my eyes _**

"How? How is 494 alive?"

**_She beckons me shall I give in _**

"I'm pretty damn hard to kill White"

**_Forsaken all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end _**

The familiars they killed were littered at their feet, the ones that weren't had backed up next to White; she could feel Alec right next to her. She looked over at him, he had a split lip, but that was mostly all, she was amazed at how he took down the familiars, and she knew he had held back for her. There was to many familiars now, too many to fight, so they backed up, until Alec grabbed her and blurred into the back room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Max go through the window, and hide out at Jam Pony until everything dies down" Alec ordered, "What?".

**_Don't turn away _**

"You heard me, now GO"

**_Don't try to hide _**

"That door won't hold Max, GO"

**_Don't close your eyes _**

"MAX, I'll hold them off, GO"

**_Don't turn out the lights _**

"I can't... I can't lose you Max"

**_Don't turn away _**

_'How could I have been so stupid?' _

_**Don't try to hide **_

_'How did I not see it?' _

_**Don't close your eyes **_

_'Everyone saw it but me' _

_**Don't turn out the lights **_

_'I've got to tell him' _

_**Don't turn away **_

"Max please, go"

**_don't try to hide_**

"I cant lose you either alec"

**_Don't close your eyes _**

"You wont, I'll meet you there"

**_Don't turn out the lights _**

She knew he was lying, but turned and walked toward the window, once there she turned to look at him. Alec was looking at her pleading her to just leave, to save her self, she didn't want to but he gave her no other chose.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came so she tried again "Alec...I..." god why was this so god damn hard for her, he just smiled at her, but it wasn't humorous, it was just a smile.

"I'll be waiting for you" She then turned to leave _'No, I've got to tell him'_, She turned back around "Alec... I love you" this time when he smiled it was a sad smile.

"I know" was all he said, and she disappeared out the window after one last look at him, she now knew he loved her to, even though he didn't say it.

"I'll find you Alec, no matter what, I'll find you" She then faded into the darkness.

**_Hope you liked it and sorry about the old characters returning, I PROMISE IT WILL HAPPEN and SOON trust me. Please review. _**


	9. Never Alone

**_I need more reviews! Thanks for the reviews I did get and please keep reviewing or I won't update as much. Hope you love this chapter it's one of my favorites, the song in this chapter is_ "Never Alone by BarlowGirl" start the song at the beginning. Please if you can read my other story I'm writing with my friend it's a supernatural story and it's called "Hells Angels", but don't worry it won't interfere with this story. **

**Never Alone **

She had waited for him, at Jam Pony like he said, but she knew he wouldn't show, and he didn't. She went back to TC hopping he'd be there that he had forgotten to meet her, but she knew he wasn't there either.

_I waited for you today  
but you didn't show _

"Max I know where they took him" Dix called as she walked in

_I needed you today  
so where did you go? _

And that's where they were heading now, they were in a truck Mole hijacked, and he was there along with Tony, Colt, Andy, Bise, and Bel all X5's, _'I'm getting you out Alec!' _

_And though I haven't seen you  
are you still there? _

"Were here"

_I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel you by my side _

They exited the truck and separated Tony and Andy in the front, Colt and Bise the roof, Bel was to stand by as medic, and Max had to find Alec.

_You're here and I'm never alone _

Max jumped through the back window landing in a crouch she straitened and blurred toward the next room, she knew he was here somewhere she could feel it, just then Mole detonated a small bomb as a distraction.

_And though I can not see you  
and I can't explain why _

Finding that room empty she headed for a door on her far left, she heard shouts coming from the other door in the room a guessed that's where White was, she turned the handle and opened the door.

_We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me _

There he was, she saw cuts and bruises, maybe a dislocated shoulder but he was alive

_I'll trust the unseen _

She ran towards him, he was tied to a chair and knocked out. She put a hand on his cheek, and he lifted his head to look at her "Max?" he whispered, "It's me" she said in the same voice, "no...No you can't be here, it's a trap".

_So I'll hold tight to what I know  
you're here and I'm never alone _

"Leave…get out of here Max" Alec said almost panicking; "no I wont leave you again" she answered defiantly. "Hello, Max" she turned and was in shock, she was seeing a ghost; there standing behind her was Lydecker, who she thought to be dead, "h..how?".

_We cannot separate  
you're part of me _

"The Manticore you burnt down is one of many Max, I had to get 494 away from White, and know were all going to another Manticore branch", "No, we wont go back" Max wasn't giving up, "you don't have a choice Max, White put a type of poison in 494's blood it's killing him", Max looked frightened "why would I believe you?". "Look behind you Max" she didn't want to turn her back on him but she had to see if Alec was alright, she turned and saw he was barely conscience, and was deathly pale "Alec?", she got down on her knees when no answer came "oh no, please no...Alec wake up, please", still no answer came.

_You're here and I'm never alone _

"we can save him, if you come with me Max" she stood, but still looked at Alec, tears were running down her cheeks, "I'll do anything just...save him" Lydecker looked at her sadly "we'll do all we can" he said and whistled for five guards to come in. "Guys retreat, fall back to TC" Max said over the her com before shutting it off, and letting the guards lock her in the back of one of their trucks.

* * *

**(Thought I was going to end it there didn't you, well I figured you had enough cliffy's to last a life time so here's a little more) **

She had been in the truck for some time now, and she wasn't alone there was another woman in the corner who looked about Max's age, she had red-brown hair, and green eyes that were starring at her even in the dark. "What series are you?" Max just starred at her in shock, _'she's a transgenic?' _"X5" Max answered after some time, the woman smiled at her "X5-387" she said coming a little closer to Max "but you can call me Kat".

"Max...X5-452" she said a little hesitant about saying her designation, being an '09-er', but Kat didn't seem to care, "so how they'd catch you?" Kat asked seconds later, "someone I care about was taken and I went to get him back when Deck' showed up and told me he was poisoned by this guy named White, he said they could save him if I went with them...I had no choice".

"Who is it" Kat asked gently, "his names Alec" Max said quietly "Alec?" Max heard amusement in her voice, "yeah, we met at Manticore before it burned down, and I gave him his name after smart-Alec" they both laughed and it felt good to.

"Sounds like someone I know" Kat said sadly and Max got confused, "what's his designation?" she asked and Max just starred at her for a minute before she answered "X5-494" and Kat visibly stiffened, shock written all over her face "494's...alive?".

**_Ok sorry it's still a cliffy, but I just love them, anyway Lydecker is back and we met a new X5 who seems to know Alec and don't worry it's not a past girlfriend or anything this is and always will be Max/Alec ALL the way, please review AND PLEASE CHECK OUT "HELLS ANGELS"._**


	10. MIA

_**Hi everyone and welcome to my 10th chapter of the story, hopefully some questions will be answered, but that probably wont happen till next chapter, this chapter is all about TC and how their running without their leaders, also another old character is returning. **_

_**One more thing if you don't know what MIA stands for, um uh well brains aren't everything, but if you're my mom's boyfriend, it stands for Missing In Action. **_

_**Check out mine and Ava522's story Hell's Angel's and now without farther a do I give you chapter 10... **_

**MIA **

"Guys retreat, fall back to TC"

Max's voice was saying over the com, "What?" Andy asked in disbelief but she had already turned it off.

"What do we do?" Tony asked, Mole heard him over the com and answered

"We do what miss high and mighty says and head out".

"What about Max and Alec?" Colt asked coming into the conversation, him and Bise were still on the roof of the building.

"Look Max must have a reason to retreat so let's just do as she says" Bel said stepping in, she was still in the truck waiting for them.

"Alright were heading down" Colt said, he and Bise went to the side of the roof, they looked down and saw two armored trucks that weren't there before, "uh guys we got a bit of a situation here".

"What is it now?" Mole sneered, half way back to their truck,

"Well lets see, there are two armored trucks just below us, three trangenics just locked Max up in the back of one, and dragged an unconscious Alec into the other" Bise snapped back, finally speaking.

"WHAT?" screamed everyone except Colt and Bise.

"_Now_ what do we do" Tony asked, there was silence until Bel answered him

"We do what Max tells us, she has a reason...I hope"

"Max and Alec are our friends, are we just going to sit back and let the enemies take them?" Colt asked _'god what would Alec do?'_ he thought_ 'dumb question, he would go after Max'. _

"We have our orders" Mole concluded, breaking Colt from his thoughts.

"Since when have you ever listened to Max?" Bise snapped at him

"Since now, so get your asses off that roof" Mole shot back, since he was now in charge, they had to listen to him. The trucks carrying two of their friends were now moving, going in the opposite direction of their truck; they climbed down, and shot a look at the two retreating trucks before heading off toward their own.

* * *

They got back to TC, the whole ride there was in silence, everyone trying to come up with a plan to get their friends back. Mole parked the truck in the garage; they had three entrances into TC, a back gate, the front gate, and the sewers. 

They all exited the truck and walked to headquarters, still in silence, the came through the door, and immediately everyone was quiet, they had heard the conversations over the comes.

Bise looked pissed, as did Colt and Andy, Tony looked confused, Bel's face was sad, and Mole had his manticore mask on.

"Well, what now?" Luke asked, breaking the uneasy silence.

"We do what we were trained to, never leave a man behind, we go after Max and Alec!"

Everyone in the room turned to the voice and everyone's mouths were hanging wide open, screw manticore mask, shock was clearly written all over their faces.

There standing strong, determined, and Alive stood...

* * *

**_Sorry I just had to stop there, I'm sorry it's short, but I'm going to be gone for five days, another vacation, and I need to pack, anyway please review, and make sure to check out me and Ava522's story Hell's Angel's. _**

_**Give me guesses of who you think it is! **_


	11. Wasn't Expecting That

_**Sorry guys, you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out who it is, but don't worry now you'll get to find out who Kat is, keep guessing though, it's pretty entertaining! **_

_**REMEBER TO READ MY OTHER STORY, HELL'S ANGELS! **_

**Wasn't Expecting That **

"You...Know Alec?!" Max declared more then asked, Kat was in total shock _'all this time we thought he was dead'_ she thought, she either didn't hear or was totally ignoring her and quite frankly it was pissing Max off. "Hey" she called, Kat looked up and Max saw panic in her eyes, but after a second it disappeared, so she continued "mind telling me how you know 494".

"I was in his unit" Max looked at her, waiting for her to continue, but only silence followed, so she tried to get more information.

"His unit?" she asked, starring strait into the soldiers eyes "he never said anything about his unit" Max wasn't letting this go, she knew he was a CO but he never mentioned them, not once.

"We all thought he was dead, the last time we saw him, he was assigned a breeding partner, an '09-er', guess that was you" Kat went on, she turned to look at the X5 beside her "The next thing we know, were running through the forest, taking down X7's while Manticore burned to the ground".

"He followed me back to Seattle, heard about terminal city?" Max said seeming to stare off into space.

"Yeah, me and the others were actually heading there before I was captured" Kat answered, some of her unit had split up, looking for the others, but mostly all who survived met up again.

"Alec and I run the place" Max said with a smile, Kat looked shocked, but smiled anyway. "So what happen? How were you captured?" Max was curious to say the least, if she was with her unit how was she caught?

"Not that much to tell, the asswipe out there trapped me and tried to use me as bait to get the others, good thing were not stupid" Kat switched positions and was now on her side starring at Max.

"They left you there?" she was shocked, they were taught to never leave a man behind, Kat flinched but answered anyway.

"No they sent a team in, but it was no use, I ordered them to leave me and to go get help."

Max nodded, "tell me about them? Your unit?" she asked seconds later, Kat was a bit thrown off with her request but didn't question it.

"Well there's 494 or Alec, then there's his SIC, 781, we now call him Conner" Max raised an eyebrow at that, Kat just shrugged "There's the youngest, 639, when we got out she picked up some magazines and came up with the name Anna" Kat smiled at the memory then continued "Rain, now she was a handful always ready for a fight, her designation's 423".

Kat seemed to stop for a second, she was remembering back at Manticore when her whole unit was together, she snapped back to the present and sighed, "386, Tyler, he's my real brother, we came from the same surrogate, we couldn't find him after Manticore" she looked sad, but a moment later her face was impassive. "745 is like a little sister to me, she was captured when we first got to Seattle" Max was silent through all of this; she knew Kat didn't want to talk about it, but she also knew that Kat wouldn't let that stop her.

"Did she have a name?" Max asked quietly.

"We called her Ava, I'm not really sure why" she chuckled a little "anyway, 528, now he was as bad as Rain, except he was the one who usually started a fight, we don't know what happened to him, we were still at Manticore and one night he just disappeared" she shock her head _'he's not dead, rain doesn't believe it and neither will I' _she thought quickly "The second youngest is 583, Dean, he was taken down like me, I think he's knocked out in the other truck" she looked guilty and Max guessed that Kat had something to do with it.

"Wolf or 232 was the silent one in the group, but get him angry you might as well stick a gun to your head and pull the trigger" a smirk formed on Max's face Wolf reminded her of Kirt "and last but certainly not least is 511, my best friend".

Shock was written over Max's face _'isn't that...'. _

"He found us two days ago, told us about TC, that's why we were heading there" Kat was smiling but it dropped when she saw Max's face "What is it Max?".

"What's his name?" she asked urgently, she probably wasn't making sense, but she didn't care.

"His name's..."

* * *

**_I did it again, it's so mean of me to leave you hanging, but I just can't help it. _**


	12. Good to be back

_**Thanks for all the reviews, it's funny I have 13210 hits, but 68 reviews, not that I'm complaining; I mean at least people are reading right? So anyway, enjoy the chapter, and remember to R&R. Congrats to all who guessed it, and remember to read Hell's Angels. **_

_**One more thing, if ANYONE can guess my REAL name, then they will be added to the story, if nobody guesses it I will pick someone from my reviews, start guessing :) **_

**Good to be back **

"BIGGS" cried Luke, the X5 stood in the door way, but he wasn't alone, four people stood behind him.

"Well I'll be damned" Mole said he walked up to him; Joshua followed and pulled Biggs into a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa big guy, take it easy" Biggs gasped, Joshua quickly dropped him with a look that said he was sorry, Biggs smiled at him, brushing off the apology.

"Who are they?" Dix asked from where he sat in front of his computer, he pointed to the group behind Biggs.

"Their all that's left of my unit right now" He exclaimed sadly, a girl with long dark brown hair stepped forward, her hair was braided in the back, she was tall, and had dark green eyes.

"look Alec's our CO and up until now we thought he was dead, so either, one of you start talking about how were getting him back, or I start kicking asses" she snapped, looking at the occupants of the room, Mole snorted _'No wonder Alec can put up with Max'_ he thought.

"This is Rain" Biggs said, stepping up and putting his hands on her shoulders to restrain her from killing the anomaly. Another male stepped up next to them, he was also tall, had blond hair, and baby blue eyes.

"Alright first things first, I'm Conner, Alec's SIC" he said, once again another male walked up with a girl behind him, they stood to Conner's right "This is Wolf and Anna" he continued.

Wolf was the tallest in the group, he had long black hair that reached his chin, and his eyes almost looked black. Anna was shorter then Rain, but was still pretty tall, she had shoulder length blond hair, and her eyes looked almost grey. They all wore black clothing, boots, jackets, all black; Conner had two semi-automatics at his back, in his waist band, while Rain had a knife holster strapped to her thigh and an AK-47 semi-automatic center fire at her waist.

Most of the X-series knew about Alec's unit, even some anomalies knew that they were the best of the best. At Manticore there were 8 X5 units, Alec's was unit 1, they excelled in everything from assignations, hand to hand combat, even medical, if you wanted a job done, and done right you called them.

"Well welcome back Biggs" Dix said, then turned back to the monitors; he was searching hoverdrone footage, trying to find the trucks.

"Yeah it's good to _be_ back" Biggs whispered

* * *

**_Give you a hint to what my name is, it's a riddle of sorts:_ If you open your eyes, or think a little deeper, my names not one of a kind, you may think this difficult, but look a little more, and a picture you will find.**

**_If one or more people guess my name right then its only fare that they get there name in to, so guess. _**


	13. Alive

_**Ok people are having trouble with my name, so lets see here, I'll give you another hint at the bottom of the page. Thanks for the reviews. **_

_**REMEMBER HELL'S ANGELS! **_

**Alive **

"...Biggs" Kat finished; she starred at Max, who looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"H..how?" Max stuttered "Me and Alec, we saw him hanging..he was dead" she continued a little more clearly, _'how could he be alive?'_ she thought.

"No, he wasn't dead but close to it" Kat answered "he said he was barely alive when another X5 saved him" she was a little confused her self about what he had told them.

"Another X5?" Max asked, she leaned forward, bringing her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them.

"Yeah, the guy said his name was, uh, Zeck...Zen.." Kat couldn't really remember the name; she had been concentrating on the maps of how they were getting to TC.

"Zane?" Max asked urgently.

"Yeah, that's it; he said his name was Zane! Why you knew him?" things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"He's my brother!" Max answered in shock, _'why is all this happening now, did it have something to do with the runes on her skin? Or was it more, like the coming?'_ she thought.

"Small world" Kat remarked, and Max just nodded starring off into space.

* * *

The two trucks speed down the empty highway, and Dean knew exactly where they were headed. He was the youngest in his unit, and probably the most reckless. He wanted to save Kat, she's like a sister to him, even when they were back at Manticore, but of course it was a trap, he ran in there blind and now, here he was, trapped in the back of a truck, except he wasn't alone.

They had thrown someone else in, but he couldn't see their face, and they didn't seem to be waking anytime soon. He hadn't moved from his spot, in the corner, wishing the guy would wake up, he waited, but there was still no response.

Dean began to think the guy was dead, but movement in the corner of his eye, proved him wrong, he sat still, as the figure tried to sit up, obviously in pain.

"You alright?" Dean asked the figures head turned to the side, giving him full view of his face, on Dean thought he'd never see again, "494".

* * *

Alec was trying to focus his vision, but his eye sight remained cloudy, he then tried to sit up, his body screaming in protest. He didn't really know what happened, he remembered getting captured by White, then Lydecker came, and last he remembered Max being there.

"You alright?" a voice asked, Alec turned his head, but dizziness overwhelmed him, "494" he heard again, _'I know that voice'_ he thought.

He stopped trying to sit up, instead focused on recovering his vision, he closed his eyes, and when he reopened him, a face he knew all to well was leaning over him.

"Hey kid" he said weakly, he hated it, but it was better then not being able to talk at all, the boy smiled at him.

"Your alive, I can't believe it" Dean said, he was more then happy to see his CO, even if it wasn't in the best conditions. The truck stopped and the door opened.

"Yeah and I'm not the only one" Alec said, after looking at who was standing in front of them.

* * *

**_I know it's short, but if it wasn't then I couldn't leave you hanging, now could I? _**

**_Hint:_ Look for a picture, where anyone can see, it does not say my name, but of who I wish to be. **


	14. Hang in there

_**Alright it seems people have cut back on the reviews, so that's why this is so late. As for my name I'll make it easy: I share my name with my favorite actress. **_

**Hang in there **

Not only headquarters, but all of TC was up and running. Transgenics littered the streets and Headquarters was as busy as ever.

"Dix, we need those locations" Biggs called, he rummaged through a few papers before discarding them completely, "Conner! Any progress?" he then asked.

"No, the trucks headed eastward then just disappeared" he called back, and then got up as Rain sat down.

"Do I have to do everything?" she snapped, and then got to work. Conner gave her a pointed look before heading over to the plat form.

"Trucks don't just disappear! Find them!" Biggs was quickly losing patients, _'we have to get to them before Re-indoctrination'_ he thought sadly.

"Alright everyone, listen up" Conner ordered, causing them all to snap at attention, just like with Alec. "We need a team, it doesn't matter if you're an X-series or an anomaly" he continued, and much to everyone's surprise Mole was the first to step forward.

"Princess got himself in a load of shit this time and I guess it's one of my jobs to bail him out" Mole quirked, but he didn't fool anyone.

"For Max and Alec" Conner called, allowing himself a small smile.

"For Max and Alec" the room chorused.

Conner looked on as everyone got back to work, _'If Alec were here, he'd be the one giving that speech, not me'_ he thought, feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head, only to see Anna standing there. She smiled, _'were coming for you guys, just hang in there'_ he turned his head back around _'just hang on!'. _

_

* * *

_

"Lydecker" Alec had visibly stiffened, spitting the name out as if it were poison; Dean glared at the man, but didn't move.

"494, 583, good to see you both awake" Lydecker greeted them, Alec tried to sit up again, but his vision blurred.

"What'd you do to him?" Dean demanded anger and worry written all over his face, screw the Manticore mask that usually hid it.

"We did nothing, Ames on the other hand, poisoned him" Deck' answered calmly, Alec then went into a coughing, spitting up blood in the process, "It attacks the nervous system ending in death". Dean flinched at the word 'death', but said nothing else, "take them!".

Six guards came over, hauling them out of the truck, two supporting Alec, while the others tried to restrain a struggling Dean. Lydecker walked over to the other truck, opening the doors.

"452, 387, come with me!" he ordered, Alec watched, barely being able to lift his head, as Max stepped out of the truck, _'wait... 387, no'_ he thought, anger burning inside him.

Max had to suck in a breath as she saw Alec, deathly pale, and looking as if he would fall over if the guards weren't holding him up.

"Welcome to Olympus" Lydecker said, as more guards restrained Max and Kat. They looked around, a huge steel gate surrounded the faculty, the perimeter around the area was at least 6-7 acres, while the building itself looked like a prison, but it was designed to hold them, transgenics, "Welcome to your new home".

* * *

**I will update a lot, lot faster if you review, otherwise, I wont update until months later, see how that works?**


	15. Cat and Mouse

_**Now that's more like it, more reviews, equals more and better chapters. Congrats to all who guessed my name, a grand total of 2 people, but besides that the new character will show up soon, I'll introduce them before the story, probably next chapter. **_

**Cat and Mouse **

Alec was slowly losing conciseness, the guards were all but dragging him through the halls, his hearing was gone, and he felt his eye sight was next. They walked into a room, there was white everywhere he looked. He tried with all his might to turn his head, to at least see the others, but his body refused to move, even the slightest.

Then a woman came into his line of vision, she was short, had long auburn hair, and hazel eyes, she looked familiar, but his mind was racing to much to even think about it. She was saying something, he could make out her words by reading her lips, but still he cursed himself for even getting into this mess.

"How long has the poison been in his system?" she had asked, turning her head to the right. He couldn't hear the response, but her face had contorted to one of anger, and even a trace of worry.

"Get him on the table" she ordered the guards, and in a matter of seconds he felt the cold metal against his back. He tried to speak, but that's when the pain came, excruciating pain. It starting at his head, but soon his whole body was on fire, he saw the woman again, this time worry was clear, written all over her face.

"The poisons taking effect" he saw her say before his whole world went black.

* * *

Max, Kat, and Dean were being dragged down the hall, while Alec was carried the opposite way, Max called out to him, but to no avail.

"Where are you taking him?" she demanded, glaring at the back of Lydeckers head.

"We can't very well let him die, he's valuable, _very valuable_" he said the last part quietly, almost to himself, but they all heard it.

"What do you mean, _very valuable_?" Kat spat, looking at Lydecker with all the hate she could muster, which was a lot.

"You'll find out in time, but for now Max will be coming with me" he motioned something to the guards, which led to Kat and Dean being pushed through two doors on their right, while Max was forced to the one on the left.

"I want to see Alec" Max ordered, and Lydecker chuckled.

"Renfro knew what she was doing when she paired you together!" he stated, shocking Max more than anything.

"Wha...What?" she stuttered, almost tripping as she was dragged down another hallway.

"Well a child of yours is special all in its own, but with 494's genes, well let's just say that baby would be irreplaceable" before Max could question what he meant she was being pushed through another door. She looked around; there was a table with chains on it, machines lining the walls, and doctors littering the room.

"Strap her down" Lydecker ordered, Max started struggling even more, but it was useless, she was quickly strapped down and the doctors were fawning over her, like she was on display. "I want tests done, she's been out on the streets for 10 years" he said coming over and starring at her from the edge of the table. Someone handed him a clipboard, and he quickly jotted down something. "Now Max, when was your last heat cycle?" he asked.

"Go to hell" she retorted, rolling her eyes and glaring at him.

"We need to know Max" when she didn't reply he went on "alright, when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?". She struggled against her restraints, trying to brake free and rip apart the man standing in front of her. Seeing as she wasn't going to answer any of her questions, he turned to the man in a lab coat standing beside him "I want a pregnancy test done".

"Where's Alec and the others?" Max screamed, she was beyond pissed, and was even more confused.

"Their safe Max, I'd be more worried about yourself, now tell me when did those ruins first show up?" he smiled, taunting her, it was just a game of cat and mouse and for the first time Max wasn't the cat.

* * *

**_I know it's short, but I already have the next three chapters done, so review and I'll post them in no time!_**


	16. Losing Faith

_**Wow I got a lot of reviews last chapter, I hope that doesn't stop, and I know I said that I'd have this up like the next day, but I went back and changed a lot so it took a lot longer then I expected, sorry. **_

**Losing Faith **

Lydecker strode down the hall; his pace was slow, trying to delay the meeting that was inevitable. He came to two thick oak doors and slowly pushed forward. The room was dark, but he was still able to see thanks to a small lamp resting on a wooden desk in the center of the room.

"Deck, it's good to see you still in one piece" said a cold, spine chilling voice, Lydecker just grunted in response, "I assume the retrieval was a success?" the voice continued.

"Everything went as planned, White didn't know a thing" he answered, looking up, he saw the woman he despised, her name was Catherine Boswerf, she was the one calling all the shots.

"So 494 is now in our possession?" she asked to clarify he had in fact done his job.

"Yes and also three others" he confirmed and that seemed to grab her attention even more.

"Oh?" she pried, silently ordering him to tell her.

"We have her" he stated simply and he watched as a smile slowly graced her features. She stood and walked towards him, she wore business pants, and a white blouse, but what caught his attention was the pistol at her waist. He lifted his eyes to hers; they were a blue, metallic color that was now shinning dangerously.

"I'm surprised she came for him knowing he was probably dead" she had an amused smile on her face.

"We caught two earlier today, both from 494's old unit!" he stated reliving memories of them back at Manticore, they were his pride and joy.

"Good what is being done with 494 and 452?" she asked heading towards the door.

"494 is being treated for the poison White had administrated, and 452 is now being tested" Deck answered.

"You think they were together intimately?" she asked stepping out into the hallway.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out" he replied more to himself then her.

"If they are, it will be easier to break her!" Catherine stated, smiling like the cat that just caught the canary, Lydecker was a little unnerved, he knew Max had to be on there side, they had to train her, but to brake her would lead to her falling apart. They arrived in front of Max's room, more like prison, and entered.

"Hello 452" Catherine greeted, the X5 who had been laying on a cot, but as soon as they entered she had jumped to her feet, papered to fight her way out, but her hopes died as they slammed and bolted the door. "How many of your questions did she answer?" the director asked Deck'.

"None!" he replied, looking at Max.

"Well 452, I must admit I'm surprised you're not cooperating, considering we have your dear _friend_ in our possession" Max was a little unnerved but showed nothing to them.

"What makes you think he's anything to me?" she asked.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't go through so much trouble to save a complete stranger" Catherine slightly smiled at her, and Max wanted nothing more than to rip it right off her face.

"You don't know me" Max snapped, which made the director raise her eyebrow slightly.

"Well then you wouldn't mind if we used him for spare body parts" Max had a flashback of Zack and Jake both on operating tables, their organs being harvested.

"You wouldn't have gone through all the trouble to get Alec, if you were just going to kill him, you would have there" Max shot back, smirking, and Catherine was surprised, then something occurred to her.

"Alec?" she asked the X5.

"It's what 494 calls himself" Deck' said.

"Well that will change after today" Catherine grinned "he won't remember his name, the outside, he won't even remember you" Max's eyes widened slightly.

"Lydecker, prepare for Re-indoctrination" she ordered.

* * *

"I've got a location, but the map doesn't show any buildings or anything out there" Rain informed Conner, who was looking over her shoulder.

"What are we waiting for, lets bust in there, grab our guy's, and get out" Mole said impatiently.

"We can't just burst in there, who knows how many guards there are, we need a plan, and do some recon" Conner replied, a little annoyed with the anomaly, who just rolled his eyes.

"I can't get blueprints or anything when there's technically no building there" Rain said exasperated.

"At least we got a general location" Biggs tried, and Anna smiled, silently thanking him.

"We're running out of time" Conner said gravely.

"Little fella', and Medium fella' fight" Joshua said determinedly, and the whole room looked towards him.

"He's right, Max sure as hell won't give up without a fight, and I know Alec is pretty damn stubborn" Gem said, placing a hand on Joshua's shoulder. The whole room seemed to brighten, but Conner was quickly losing faith one thought running through his head.

_'Not if they can't remember anything'_.

* * *

**_Hope you like it. _**


	17. To Little To Late

**_Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot, and sorry for the wait because I changed last chapter I had to change this one, but I kept going back and changing it so it took a while._**

**To Little to Late**

Alec opened his eyes, how long had it been? Where was he? many questions ran through his head as he slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was laying on a cot in a small white room. Standing up he made his way to the door, testing it he found it locked. He tried to think, how did he get there? What had happened? Was he at Manticore? He was soon interrupted as the door slammed opened.

"Hello 494" a woman said stepping into the small room, Alec stood at attention, quickly saluting her. He recognized her from Manticore, she was the directer before Renifo, but that was before she was promoted.

"At ease" she continued calmly, Lydecker stepped up next to her and looked at the new and improved X5, the soldier's back was still strait as a board but he had relaxed his arms a bit.

"You were moved to a new faculty after Manticore was burned to the ground, you are now at Olympus, you will be given no unit as of yet, but I still expect to see the best" Alec's eyes had widened only slightly at the directors words, he was more then surprised, but wisely hid it.

"Lydecker take him to his new quarters" she ordered before turning on her heels and leaving the room. Alec followed Deck' while studying his surroundings, there were many doors, but as they got deeper they passed training rooms, gyms, pools, med labs, class rooms, an indoor arena, and what looked like an indoor forest, probably used for survival tests.

They finnally stopped in front of a door, Lydecker placed a key in a hole on the side of it, and they both stepped inside.

"Soldier!" Deck' called causing Alec to turn to him and straiten his back, looking forward. "Report the last thing you remember" he ordered, Alec was a bit confused but didn't question it.

"I was preparing for the Berrisford mission, sir!" the X5 replied, Lydecker sighed then turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

_'It's to late'_ he thought as he walked down the hallway towards his own office.

* * *

Max was pacing her room, slowly but surly losing her mind, _'that's probably what they want from me, to lose my mind, I'm suprised they didn't bring in Psy-ops yet' _she thought bitterly. Just then the door swung open, revealing the directer, and a transgenic trailing closely behind her.

Max studied him closely, he looked like an X5, auborn hair, brilliant green yes, about 5'9, he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place it.

She shifted her gaze back to the woman standing beside him, it had been two days since she had last seen the directer, and she was more then a little unnerved by the grin plastered on the woman's face.

"Where's Alec?" Max demanded, Catherine ignored the X5's blatant disrespect towards her superiors and concentrated on why she was here in the first place.

"Don't worry about 494, you'll be seeing him soon enough" she replied and Max was more then shocked at this.

"What did you do to him?" she caught the small smirk that made it's way onto the other X5's face, but it was gone before she could even blink.

"We erased the last two years of his life" Catherine stated matter-of-factly, and Max wanted nothing more then to rip her to shreds, "we would have done the same to you, but I'm afraid erasing 10 years of your life would leave you with permanent brain damage" she continued.

Max felt like she couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't even blink, she just stood there trying to grasp at any sanity she had left. She thought of Logan, of OC, Joshua, Gem, Hope, even Mole, Normal, and Sketchy, but every time her thoughts slowly drifted to Alec.

"I'm putting you in 386's unit, you will train with them, and follow any order he gives you, is that clear?" Max snapped out of it and glared at the directer.

"Go to hell" she shot back, glaring at the woman.

"Your only making this harder on yourself 452, show her to the barracks" she ordered the transgenic at her side, and that's when it clicked, _'she called him 386, kat's brother'_ Max thought starring at his reddish hair and green eyes.

386 nodded then looked over at the feisty brunette, who was starring at him with an unreadable expression. Catherine stepped out, running a hand through her raven black hair, _'things are going exactly as planned'_ she thought with as a smile slipped onto her face.

* * *

Max had followed him, hoping to get answers, but didn't say anything in front of the four guards trailing behind them. They entered a room, it was plain, with only six beds, and a room that was probably the bathroom.

She also noticed they weren't alone either, four people stood off to the side, obviously talking. They all looked up at her, and in a matter of seconds Kat was right beside her.

"Are you alright?" she asked urgently, and Max had to smile at her concern.

"I'm fine!" she answered, then looked over at the others in the room, one of the guys had flung himself on one of the cots, only glancing at her once, while the others eyed her with uncertainty.

"C'mon" Kat said leading her over to the other X5's, 386 following closely, "this is 528, otherwise known as Bane" she stated pointing to the one on the cot, he had spiky black hair and dark grey eyes, "Don't mind him, he's just being an ass" Kat said, as Bane continued to ignore them.

"This is Dean" Max looked over at the young X5, 17, maybe 18 years old, he had long blond hair that covered his eyes slightly, but she could tell that they were a deep hazel color. Kat then went and stood next to a woman about their age, she had long auburn hair and dazzling hazel eyes "This is Ava" she said, smiling slightly. Max remembered how close they were and looked over all the X5's, Alec's old unit, or at least part of it.

She turned to her escort, and before Kat could introduce him said "and your 386, Tyler" it was a statment not a question. He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't say a word.

"Have they told you anything? About 494 or Alec?" Dean quickly corrected, looking down.

"Yeah" Max said a bit hesitantly, and when every head in the room turned to look at her, she was the one to look down, "Re-indoctrination, they erased the last two years of his life".

"Shit" Tyler cursed, Max looked at him, "look.. Max right?" he then asked.

"Yeah" she replied knowing Kat probably filled them in.

"Before the Berrisford mission 49.. Alec was a soldier through and through, yes he cared for us, but he wouldn't hesitate to fullfill any order given to him" he stated, and Max felt her hopes die even more.

"But we can make him remember, can't we?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yeah I mean on the outside passing the Berrisford mansion triggered his memory, we'll just have to do the same now" Max said, she smiled at Dean, thankful for the new found hope.

"Well I don't know if it'll work but we'll sure as hell try" Ava stated determined to get their CO back, and the others all agreed.

_'I just hope it's not to late'_ Max thought.

* * *

_**Well hope you liked it, I'll be updating soon so don't worry! oh and before I forget if anyone can recognize Ava (the one in the story, not my best friend) I'll give them 5 cyber cookies! It seems like I keep ending in a thought, it's kinda funny!**_


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

**Alright, i know i haven't updated in forever, but the truth is i've lost intrest in my story!**

**I wanna restart it, make it better, more of a plot.**

**I'm not sure if i'll do that or rewrite this one i guess its up to you guys, review and tell me your thoughts.**

**If I do make a new story I can assure you it will be better and i'll keep up with it!**


	19. IMPORTANT NEWS UPDATE

**I've made up my mind.**

**I'm going to go over these chapters and fix them up, not exactly change the plot and what not, but all the errors and stuff thats been bothering me.**

**Then, I'm going to make a sequel that will start where chapter 17 left off. You can read the revised chapters or not, but i do suggest doing it, you never know what i might change.**

**I may take away, but i should be done the rewrite by 5/17/09 or sooner.**

**Here is the title to the sequel and what will be the summary:**

**---------------------------------------------------Max/Alec------------------------------------------------------------**

**Stay With Me Even When The World Ends**

_**There are things that we never want to let go of, people we never want to leave behind, but keep in mind that letting go isn't the end of the world, it's the beginning of a new life**_


End file.
